Daredevil and black widow
by Guest00000
Summary: When the consequences of Black Widow's actions during civil war catch up with her she needs a lawyer and she just happens to find hall's kitchen best. Matt Murdock
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:the meeting

Natasha Romanov knew her mistakes would catch up with her eventually but it still hurt that it was Tony bringing them to her doorstep. She could still remember the day he walked up to her in the avengers tower and told her to leave and that she could no longer be an avenger or agent of shield. However Natasha didn't go down without a fight. She had set up a meeting with an infamous lawyer from hellos kitchen who had experience dealing with vigilantes. She walked up to the desk of a blonde woman who was most likely his assistant

"hello, I'm here to see foggy Nelson." The assistant looked her up and down. She seemed bored.

"And you are?"

"Natasha Romanov" the assistant showed Natasha into Foggy Nelson's office. She sat down as the assistant left. Natasha went to speak but was interrupted.

"I know who you are and what you want miss Romanov but we can't take your case but I know someone who can. My old partner Mathew Murdock. This is his card." Natasha looked at the card and she felt angry. She didn't want someone who failed during the last big case he had.

"Thank you Mr Nelson" Natasha said as she stood up.

"Miss Romanov, some advice. Do t take his shirt but listen to him. He's the best lawyer I have ever seen." Natasha saw a hint of sadness in Foggy's eyes but he was being truthful so she agreed to meet Murdock feeling a bit more at ease due to Foggy's words.

When Matt stumbled drunkenly into his office he was surprised to hear a message from Foggy. He felt sad that it was about work but he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was that his client would be Natasha Romanov and that she would be there soon. Matt quickly straightened himself and made his suit look presentable and not like it had been stuffed into a bad while he beat up two muggers on his way to work. Matt slipped on his rose coloured glasses and sat at his desk. He was interested in the famous black widow but he didn't read up on her past and ignored Foggy and Karen when they had mentioned it. He believed that someone had a right to their lives no matter who they were.

NATASHA ROMONOV

Natasha walked through the door into the pitch black office. She immediately sized the small set of three rooms up. They looked like shit.

"Hello, I'm Natasha Romanov. Foggy sent me. Matt walked towards her with a his cane in his hand. He looked handsome to her but he acted like someone who had been through he'll. It was a look she recognised and one that she tried her best to change every day.

"Hello miss Romonav I'm Matt." He put his hand in her direction and she took it. Matt read her heartbeat it was steady. "I regret to tell you but I am lead to believe that the lights in the office aren't working most of my clients don't like working here so what would you prefer."

"straight to businesses I see. Here is good." Matt walked to his office and Natasha followed. They both took a seat.

"So what seems to be the problem miss Romonav."

"Well, due to the accords and what happened in what has been called the civil war I have been fired from my job as an avenger and have been removed from my accommodation at the avengers tower. I am also expecting charges of assault and possibly treason."

"Well first off I am glad to inform you that no changes of treason will be filed and I can get you back into avengers tower tonight but your job and assault will be much more difficult to deal with." When Matt spoke he heard Natasha heart jump with delight at the thought of going back to the tower but she tried to hide it.

"I can see why you came highly recommended." Natasha saw a slight smile in the corner or Matt's mouth which he tried to hide badly.

"I don't want to get your hopes up just yet. Your residence at avengers tower will only be for another few months but by then I should be able to try and win your case."

"That is good enough for now mister Murdock, thank you. I'm assuming that you will be with me when I return to the tower."

"Can't an avenger handle Tony Stark's legal team?" Matt tried to stop the words comeing out of his mouth but calmed himself when he heard Natasha laugh naturally instead of the polite fake laugh that he heard a lot of the time.

"I just want to see the look on Stark's face when one Lawyer from hell's kitchen destroys his entire legal team. Do I have to pay in food as well or is money good enough for you.?" Natasha felt surprisingly comfortable around her lawyer but she just put it past her and just put it down to an easy win so early on.

"You will advertise some tough competition if your paying in food but you can give it a try but you don't have to pay me just yet. I haven't done everything yet."

"I'm looking forward to working with you then. Come on, let's show Tony Stark how it's done." Natasha held out her arm which Matt took as she lead him to her car and they drove towards Avengers tower.

Tony Stark was furious when FRIDAY told him that Natasha was back at the tower with a Lawyer. He kept thinking what was he going to do, he told her she can't live at the tower and here she was bringing in a lawyer. Tony gathered key members of his legal team and they were all prepared to send Natasha away and possibly sue for harassment until Natasha and Matt Murdock walked right by them and into the kitchen. Natasha poured Matt and herself a glass of red wine as she started to cook.

"Excuse me but you don't live here anymore" Tony told her.

"Yes she does now can you stop harassing my client." Matt said as he took a drink from the glass of wine.

"Miss Romonav was supplied with appropriate housing as per her contract." One of the many lawyers stood up and walked towards Matt.

"What classifies housing as appropriate?" Matt said as he put the glass of wine down.

"The place of residence must hold the appropriate necessaries that the resident requires, it would have to be safe according to the rules and regulations of the government."

"Exactly, my client's housing would be considered appropriate is she was a normal citizen but she is an ex spy with a long list of enemies who wish her harm and therefore the housing would not be considered safe and my client also shouldn't be considered as a regular spy but as a high ranking general because that is the role she acted in as an Avenger so it must also include everything that would be appropriate for or both of those types of people. "

"However your client is no longer an acting member of the avengers or an agent of shield."

"But she must be treated as one due to the many enemies the avengers have which would cause my client harm. You will let my client stay here until she finds housing that is appropriate or we will she for wrongful endangerment."

Matt walked back to Natasha who was in the middle of cooking. Matt listened to Tony talk with his lawyers. They made him let Natasha stay. Matt had forgotten how much he loved being a lawyer.

Tony and his lawyers mostly left Matt and Natasha alone while she cooked and talked. Matt and Natasha slowly became more relaxed. Matt hadn't felt this happy simple effort Karen left to work as an actress in LA. The slowly became close. Matt tried to get involved in the cooking but Natasha only let him taste but Matt didn't mind, it tasted wonderful. They were both relaxed until Tony walked in. Matt could tell he'd been drinking, a lot.

"It's the two love birds. The killer spy who betrayed her country and the disabled lawyer who is borderline homeless. Hey Natasha have you looked into your lawyer, what he's done and who he is. Orphaned at a young age because his dad was a shit boxer who couldn't fight to save his life, LITERALLY! And he was rejected again by his blind tutor and then by his whole law practice. Nat, maybe you should stay away from this one. Looks like he's cursed or maybe no one likes him because he gets into other people's business and..." before he could finish and before Matt could punch him Natasha walked up to him and slapped him another face.

"Think Tony, cool off." Tony looked at Matt and Natasha and walked away. Matt took a big gulp of wine and tried to calm down. Natasha walked next to him and brought Matt into a hug. Matt could tell she didn't take it well either. As they stayed there in the moment. Natasha's breathing slowed to a normal rate. She was glad to be there with Matt. For some reason he comforted her.

"I have to get changed." Natasha smiled at Matt as she went off. Why do I have to like him was all that she could think about. She had spent most of her life building up walls but now more and more people were coming in who could knock them down.

Natasha picked a smart black dress to wear and dressed plainly but beautifully. She wanted to look nice for Matt even though he would never know.

Natasha and Matt both ate pasta with a tomatoes sauce with cheese. Although not a show stopping dish it was the only thing Natasha knew how to make well and that she owned the ingredients to. Matt loved it. They both laughed and bonded. Natasha and Matt slowly drinking through a bottle of wine.

"Would it ruin the mood if I asked you a personal question?" Natasha asked.

"No." Matt replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me and treating my like a normal person?" Matt heard Natasha's heart speed up.

"Because you are." Matt replied.

"Haven't you heard about some of the things I have done?"

"I have but if what happened upsets you, which I can tell it does, then it shows you've changed. And you are that person."

"I've done a lot of bad things, Matt. Things I don't know how to feel about." Natasha spoke choking on every word.

"Tony mentioned someone from my past, my blind tutor, he called him. He told me that to be effective, you have to separate yourself from everyone you love and block yourself off from emotion but that isn't true. In a world with heroes like yourself we have to realise guilt is the souls call to action, to change and become a better you. It's good you feel this way Natasha. It means your becoming the person you want to be. Your not the black widow, your Natasha Romanov." Matt walked over to Natasha and put an arm around her as he spoke the last words.

"But why does it have to hurt?" Natasha said.

"Because it lets us feel better when we do the right thing."

Natasha leant into Matt's chest and she soon felt normal again. For some reason it felt like Matt understood her, more than anyone else and Matt felt the same. He no longer felt the conflict between the Devil and his normal self. He found someone that he could be both with and he wanted to hold onto that.

"Whenever I start to fell like this I go to one of two places, church or the gym. If you need any help try it."

"I've never been a religious person Matt."

"Try the gym then that helps me clear my head."

"I don't think training here would be a good idea anymore."

"If you need somewhere to stay if Tony gets too much then my apartment is always open to you and if you pay in cash then Fogwells gym is where I train. Anyway I've got to go but I would like to do this again and send me your contact in working for the Avengers." Natasha walked over to Matt and kissed him on the cheek.

"Will do." She said as he leaves to the elevator.

A few hours later Daredevil ran across the rooftops of hell's kitchen. Thankfully things have slowed down since the hand had left but that wouldn't last for long but for now Matt had the chance to relax and take some time to work on Natasha's case. Matt felt worried about Natasha's case because the only way to get her back on the avengers team would be to completely destroy the accords.

While daredevil was running across the rooftops Natasha was walking down the street. She had taken Matt's advice and went to Fogwells gym. She was starting to realise that hell's kitchen wasn't a great place to be at night. Four people had been following her down an ally. Well it was going to be a fun night. One of the group of men pulled out a knife and walked up behind Natasha and the other people surrounded her.

"Come here baby and let's have some..." The man couldn't finish speaking before a baton hits the thing in the face knocking him out and daredevil jumps down into the ally. Natasha kicked one of the other thugs in the knee and slammed his face into the wall. Daredevil punched on in the throat and then in the face as Natasha puts the last thug in a choke hold knocking the last thug out. Natasha walked towards Daredevil and whispered into his ear.

"Thanks Matt." She kissed his mask and walked away.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Business and pleasure

Natasha enjoys watching people squirm and she had a talent for notice in people's weak spots. One of the best reactions was Matt's when she told him she knew he was daredevil. His face froze and he tried to speak but the best part was that she left before he could deny it. Hopefully he had the idea to meet her at Fogwells gym.

When Natasha arrived at Fogwells Matt was waiting hitting a punching bag. Natasha walked to the other punching bag and started to hit it as well.

"Hiya you daredevil you." Natasha said.

"How?" Matt said annoyed.

"Shield had a file on daredevil for a while now. I may have looked through it."

"So I've got a fan?" Natasha stopped hitting the bag and pulled Matt away from the bag.

"You seem stressed." Natasha put her hands on Matt's chest.

"I did just find out that a government agency knew my SECRET identity." Matt said putting his hands on Natasha's waist.

"Well I have a way to make you less stressed but since your a Catholic then we might not..." Matt pulled Natasha closer and kissed her passionately.

"I can live with it." Matt said as Natasha returned the kiss. "Your place or mine?" Matt said in between kisses.

"Why not here?" Natasha asked. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Matt's waist. Matt grabbed Natasha's arse and carried her into the boxing ring. Matt lied down with Natasha on top of him. She grabbed Matt's shirt and threw it out of the boxing ring and he did the same. Natasha pushed Matt back onto the ring when he tried to get on top of her.

"Nice try Matt." Natasha said as she threw off his trousers and Matt took of Natasha's black bra with one hand as he took her jeans with the other but that took more effort. Natasha had to wiggle out of them so he could throw them away. Natasha took Matt's hands and placed them on her breasts. He squeezed them and Natasha let out a loud moan as he did. Matt could see them in his mind and he could see her and Matt thought she was beautiful. Natasha took off Matt's boxers and he took off her panties. Natasha let out a loud moan as she slide Matt's cock into her pussy. She let another loud moan. Matt took the opportunity and flipped Natasha onto her back leaving him on top. Matt leant into Natasha and kissed her as he pounded Natasha.

Natasha was in heaven every time she felt Matt inside of her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good having sex and Matt felt the same. He kissed Natasha on the mouth but she separated and started to suck on his neck. Matt was so glad the crime rate was low right now.

It didn't take long for both to cum and when they did both Matt and Natasha made a loud moan and Matt rolled off her out of breath. Natasha snuggled up to Matt and draped an arm over his chest. Matt put his arm around Natasha's back.

"Why don't you come home with me, my apartment is closer." Matt said. Natasha replied by rolling onto Matt and kissing him and putting on her clothes after.

The next morning Matt was woken by Natasha's phone ringing. His chest was covered in scratches and what he presumed were love bites. He lightly ran his fingers over Natasha's body and she had several love bites as well. Natasha woke up shortly after and answered. She gave the person on the other side of the phone Matt's address. He heard that it was some sort of delivery man. Natasha yawned and sat up in Matt's bed, naked.

"What was that about?" Matt asked

"I've had the accords sent over to your apartment so we can review them, copies were also sent to the Avengers tower. So we can review them there as well." Natasha said.

"So next time it's your place?" Matt kissed Natasha on the cheek and slipped out of bed.

"No, now we work. Maybe after." Natasha let out a small laugh as she got out of bed and joined Matt in the shower.

"What happened to no more sex?" Matt asked

"We aren't working yet." Natasha said in a seductive voice.

A few hours later both Matt and Natasha were changed and ready to work. Natasha had made bacon and eggs to eat as they work. The accords arrived shortly after they had finished eating and joking over breakfast. Matt took the accords and started to look over them. Natasha kissed him goodbye and left to go back to avengers tower.

After several hours of reading over the accords Mat found something to get them removed and immediately called Natasha. She was overjoyed.

"Get ready and meet me outside the avengers tower in a couple of hours." Matt said. He let our a relieved sigh and called Karen.

"What do you want Matt?" Karen asked.

"I found a way to reverse the accords I want you to call a press conference outside the avengers tower in a couple of hours."

"I'll call you when it's ready." Karen said slightly depressed. Matt tried to say something but Karen hung up before he could say anything. Matt put it out of his mind, changed into a suit and left for Avengers tower.

Matt arrived at Avengers tower in a few hours and was greeted by Natasha with a kiss. She had changed since Natasha had been at his apartment into black trousers and a white blouse. Natasha offered out a hand which Matt took. They smiled like school children as they went up to the communal area.

"It's the love birds again." Tony said but not sounding as bitter.

"Hello Mr Stark." Matt said with a slight hint of anger.

"Oh God you even holding hands and laughing what are you twelve."

"I am blind so Natasha is showing me around since I might be spending a lot of time here."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked as Natasha let go of Matt's hand to retrieve a package from the table.

"You'll see." Matt said with a smirk.

"Was that a blind joke?" Tony said laughing. "I think I like you."

"That won't last long." Matt said as Natasha took his hand again.

"What does that mean?" Tony said annoyed.

"Just keep an eye out." Matt said as Natasha lead him into the elevator.

Natasha and Matt were silent for the elevator ride down to her floor but Matt could here her heart racing with excitement. It took her a while for her to get the courage to ask Matt what he was going to do.

"First I need to represent the rest of the avengers for this to work perfectly but I plan on suing the US government." Matt said calmly.

"Oh your just going to sue the US government are you?" Natasha asked as ahead poured both of them a drink.

"Yeah, for hunting the avengers and putting them in prison without a trial, for cruel and unusual punishment and for breach of privacy. In your contact in states that you would be a covert spy and have little to no public appearances and that your privacy would be maintained in a matter of speaking however when all the shield files were released on the Internet then your privacy was open for everyone to see."

"But I released the files." Natasha said.

"The filed shouldn't have been there in the first place. It was only meant for Nick Fury to view and in your contact it states that the files are only to be placed on a separate system and not the shield mainframe. The government will probably be able to get that dismantled but in the court of public opinion you will be a victim, someone they feel sympathy for and we can use that to get you hired as an Avenger."

"How are we going to make the public feel sorry for me?"

"We tell them a form of the truth, we say that you were recruited at a young age where you could be easily manipulated and controlled to be what they wanted. I can find a psychiatrist to back up that claim. Then we say how you got over that and became a hero and saved the city so the public will get o your side and finally we tell them how shield breached your privacy and had files that showed your traumatic past where it would be easy for any of your enemies to find them. Hopefully then I get the attention of the other Avengers by offering g to be their lawyer and tell them what happened when they were held illegally and without trial. This was never mentioned in the accords but we can use this to show how the accords can be manipulated for all manner of reasons and this should get them renegotiated and during the renegotiation I should be able to use the same excuses to get all the avengers back." Natasha kissed Matt slowly but he could feel the excitement rise in her chest.

"Thank you so much." Natasha said when she broke away.

"We will be on TV in a couple of hours though so get ready." Matt said.

"So we have a couple of hours." Natasha lead Matt to the a sofa and sat him down.

"What happened to not mixing business and pleasure?"

"Rules are made to be broken." Natasha sat on top of Matt and started to kiss him while he undid her blouse. Matt was going to throw it off when Tony walked in.

"Bad time?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Both Natasha and Matt said.

"To bad there's a pretty blond chick looking for Matt. Karen something." Matt let out a sigh and kissed Natasha as she got up.

"Send her up." Natasha said as she did up her blouse. Tony called down and left in the elevator.

"Who's Karen?" Natasha asked

"My old secretary who works at a newspaper now she's the one who's getting the press conference and we used to date."

"Oh." Natasha said. Matt could sense the doubt in her heart and kissed Natasha passionately. They stayed like that until the elevator doors opened and Karen walked in. Matt broke the kiss as Karen walked in and sat down opposite them.

"The press conference is in an hour but before that I want to have an exclusive interview with you two and an explanation on what's going on." Karen said as she got out a tape recorder.

"OK" Natasha said

"Well my first question is what do you intend to do?" Matt explained his plan in detail and Karen tried not to laugh all the way through and Natasha explained what happens to her from the red room and talked about everything Matt had told her to. It made her fell very uncomfortable but she got through it with only Matt knowing how it made her feel.

"Thank you, that should be everything." Karen walked off but Matt followed her.

"Listen as a favour for me can you not mention daredevil when talking about the other heroes I'll be representing."

"I might have to but I will try and Matt., good luck and be careful if you keep going like this you might turn out happy." Karen said as she walked away.

Adverts the interview concluded Matt and Natasha went outside the Avengers tower and confront the press. Tony was watching on a TV from inside the Avengers tower. Natasha lead Matt through the crown and up to a makeshift stage hand in hand, Natasha positioned Matt in front of the microphone.

"You all are probably wondering what you are doing here and it's so you know that my clients will be suing the united states government. I wish my other clients could be here, you may know some of them like captain America or Hawley. Unfortunately they could not be here because they are running in fear from the government. They have used cruel and unusual punishment in containing these people who most would consider heroes and they have invaded their privacy as well. You may not have known this but Captain America was arrested and imprisoned for standing up to people who wanted to steal freedom from people that we all look up to. That's right, captain America was held without trial along with many other super heroes. I am here because a big mistake was made because people tried to control the avengers but went to far. For those of you who believe that the avengers are dangerous and want to get rid of them I want to ask you a question, would you be here if there was no avengers. The answer is most if not all cases would be a no. The unfortunate fact is that aliens and robots have both tried to take over the world twice now and if the Avengers didn't exists neither would we. How would we expect those heroes to be treated, I don't think any of us would think that their secrets and privet life would be held on the mainframe that has been hacked multiple times. Well that's what happened, their privet information was held on a government mainframe illegally. In one extreme case one of those heroes had to risk their whole life to protect us, the normal people. That woman is Natasha Romanov and she is here to speak with you as well." Matt stepped back from the podium and allowed Natasha to take the stage.

"Most of you have read about my past and you know it's not pretty but that is not me anymore. I was taken as a child and manipulated into becoming a monster of a person. That doesn't excuse my actions but I am trying to make up for it, to erase to red in my ledger. I had a good reason for hiding away my past, it endangered not only me but people I care about. There are many people from my old life who would wish to harm me and the people I care about, those people are in danger because of what happened. I can't speak for the other Avengers but I from what I know it is likely they feel the same. Any questions?" Matt felt all the voices hit him at once like a train luckily for him Natasha answered most of the questions they were very routine except for the last one.

"Are you two together." The reporter asked.

Natasha kissed Matt and he returned it they broke the kiss quickly and smiled at the reporters.

"Does that answer you question?" Natasha said before taking Matt by the hand and walked him inside Avengers tower to Tony standing there.

"Well, that was quite a show mister Murdock." Tony said.

"I bet you didn't see that coming?" Matt said smugly

"No I didn't."

"And for my next act I will have all the avengers here by next month." Matt said as the elevator doors closed.

"Do you really think you can do that?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I will do the paperwork here and then I will have to find some way of getting everyone here or at least captain America but and then I just have to do some more work but it will be fine. You wouldn't know how to contact them would you?" Matt said.

"No" Natasha said "and we can't celebrate because I have to train Spiderman" Natasha missed Matt on the cheek as she got off on the gym floor.

"Shame, find a way to make it up to me."

"Oh I will." Natasha said in a seductive voice.

Matt had just finished the paperwork when Tony walked in. Matt had to stop himself from. Letting out an audible sigh.

"Hello Mathew." Tony said as he sat opposite him.

"Mister Stark." Matt said.

"I hate to say it but your right, here have this." Tony slid across a phone, it was a burner like his.

"What's this?" Matt asked

"It's a phone Steve gave me, it has his number in for when you want to contact him." Matt took it in his hands.

"I can't use phones very well." Matt said.

"Oh, right." Tony took the phone and called captain America then handed it back. He answered straight away.

"Mister Rogers this is Mathew Murdock you have probably heard of me and what I'm doing and I want you to know that you can come home now and I want to be your lawyer." Matt said.

"I'll try and get everyone to get and call you tomorrow. Thank you mister Murdock."

"Please call me Matt. Mister Murdock is just so "mister Murdock"

"Thank you and tell Natasha I said hello." Steve said and hung up.

"Your a shit Murdock." Tony said as he had the phone away.

"What do you mean?"

"You try and sue America and now you just tell the most famous man in the world to call you Matt, and you tell the world you dating Natasha Romanov AKA the black widow by kissing her on national TV. I thought I was the only one who had the balls to do something like that."

"Tony, I think your ego is showing." Natasha said as she walked in and sat on Matt's lap.

"Well aren't you two adorable. Your welcome but the way Murdock." Tony said as he walked off and took the papers Matt had just finished writing up.

"Thanks for the phone and filing the papers for me." Tony looked back at Matt before going into the elevator.

"No problem." Tony said as he left.

"Natasha, I talked to Steve and he said he'd have everyone together tomorrow and told me to say hello to you."

"This is actually happening isn't it. On my way up I got a call and I'm now back as an Avenger it's all going right, I love you Matt."

"I love you too Tasha." Matt said

"Tasha, it's cute I like it." Natasha said. Matt yawned. "Am I boring you?"

"No, just tired." Natasha took Matt by the hands and stood him up.

"Too tired for some time to relax?" Natasha said as she took off Matt's jacket. Natasha took his hands and put it on the zipper to her cat suit. Matt slowly undid the zipper so it showed Natasha a chest. Natasha slowly slipped out of it and she was only in read panties and matching bra. Natasha lead Matt into her room and when the door was shut Matt fell back onto her bed. He was grateful she had silk sheets, cotton felt like sandpaper on his skin. Natasha took of all his clothes and threw them off the bed leaving Matt naked. Matt kissed Natasha as he took of her bra and panties. This time Matt took in all of Natasha and good picture in his mind. She was beautiful. Matt laid back as Natasha got on top of him. The sex was even better for Matt this time, he could tell Natasha knew him more and knew what to do. He wasn't as active as before but Matt could tell Natasha was still enjoying herself. It went on like that for a while until both Matt and Natasha fell asleep in each others arms.

Matt and Natasha woke up early the next day and got to work. Natasha arranging safe travel and Matt working and not getting them arrested when they arrived. Matt also got a letter from Secretary Ross and giving him a court date. He would have a few of the most stressful months of his life coming up but he was ready. When Matt was focused on something nothing could stop him.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: new and old friends

Matt Murdock had shut himself off from the world and just worked, he was starting to get worried. He had given Natasha the phone that Steve would call and he was also worried that his defence for Natasha wouldn't work for everyone. Matt felt like his head was going to explode but then a miracle happened.. Franklin "Foggy" Nelson walked in with Marci and another woman Matt didn't know.

"Hello Matt." Foggy said.

"Hey Foggy, thanks for the case of a lifetime, its making me miss Frank and Fisk." Matt said jokingly.

"Though so, that's why I've brought help, Marci and a woman called Jessica Jones." Foggy said.

"Oh hello." Matt stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi Matt, It's nice to see you again." Marci said.

"I don't believe I've met you miss Jones." Matt held out his hand and she shook it.

"What have you got so far?" Marci asked.

"See for yourself." Matt pointed over to the desk where he was working.

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha." Matt took out his phone.

"Oh hey, I've got good news Foggy has brought some people from his firm over to help with the case... Marci and a woman called Jessica Jones... I'll ask." Matt sad into his phone. He took the phone away from his ear and looked towards the table. "Do you want any take away?"

"Chinese" Marci said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You hear that... Okay. I love you too" Matt hung up and put the phone away.

"Tasha?" Marci asked, holding back a laugh. Matt shrugged.

"Matt are you sure you want to be dating your client?" Foggy said jokingly.

"You know me gorgeous women and dark secrets." Matt said as he sat down.

"And I always suffer." Foggy said in a fake whine.

"Claire didn't end terribly."

"It could have gone much better."

"Are we going to get to work or discuss Mathew's relationships." Jessica said.

"Matt has already got us off to a brilliant start, this work is amazing." Marci said as she looked through the paperwork.

"Yeah, you've got Hawkeye, Falcon and captain America's defence sorted." Foggy said.

"Wanda Maximoff and James Barnes are the most difficult. What do you want to do first?"

"Barnes would be the easiest considering he is an American citizen. He would gain more sympathy and he could be cleared of the charges due to brainwashing. The main problem come from the fact that he went on the run." Marci said.

"Why don't you say that brainwashing put his brain to a fragile state and he didn't know what he was doing." Jessica said.

"But there isn't a way to prove it." Matt said.

"Then don't prove it, fake it. Get his story out there like you did Natasha's." Jessica said.

"I don't have a media contact that will support the winter soldier."

"I do, Trish Walker." Jessica said.

"Great, if you can convince her then that will relay help with Barnes' case. Jessica's phone rang. She had a brief conversation and left leaving just the lawyers.

"Now we to take care of Maximoff and Lang." Marci said.

"We can leave Lang, once Maximoff is cleared they will disband the accords so Lang will be fine."

"Great so all we have to do is disband the accords." Marci said.

"I never said this was going to be easy." Matt said.

"When is the trial? " Foggy asked.

"Three months." Matt said.

"Oh perfect, I feel like I need three years."

The lawyers continued to work but made little progress. It was mostly miserable until Natasha walked through the door carrying a lot of Chinese food. Natasha dumped it on the long coffee table as the rest got up to greet each other.

"Tasha this is Foggy and Marci." Matt said.

"Hello again Foggy." Matt heard Foggy's heart speed up.

"Hello Marci." Marci's heartbeat was steady.

"It's nice to meet you miss Romanov." Marci said.

"please, call me Natasha." Natasha said as she started to unpack the food. "I got some of everything because I didn't know what you wanted." No one minded, everyone sat down and ate the food hungrily. They joked and laughed and enjoyed themselves.

"Sooo, how are things going with you two?" Foggy asked.

"I wondered when you were going to ask." Matt said.

"Really well, we're really happy." Natasha said smiling.

"You always moved quickly Murdock." Marci said. Everyone laughed but Matt really hoped she wouldn't bring up Elektra.

"Well, this time it's worth it." Matt said.

"What attracted you to each other?" Marci asked.

"Matt made me feel like a normal person." Natasha said. Marci was about to say something but before she could Natasha's phone vibrated. She looked at it and her heart jumped for joy.

"They will be here in two days." Natasha said. "I'll tell Tony." Natasha stood and walked to the elevator. The lawyers worked through until night. Foggy and Marco decided to stay the night if Natasha was okay with it. She was. Foggy allowed Matt to sleep no matter how much he protested. Natasha dragged Matt to bed and they fell asleep together.

The next day was similar bit the excitement was in the air. Everyone was ready for Steve and his group to get there early in the morning. Foggy and Marci were given a room on. Natasha's floor while they were working. Natasha told FRIDAY to wake her up before Steve and his friends arrived. The lawyers had made progress but nothing substantial, they were however confident in the fact that they would get the rest of the Avengers off.

It was time when everyone went off to bed to get we rested for the arrival. Foggy and Marci went off to their room while Matt and Natasha went to theirs.

"FRIDAY, soundproof the room." Natasha said. Matt could tell what she was thinking. Natasha was wearing yoga pants and a sleeves black top. "I want you to make me scream Mathew Murdock."

"Gladly." Matt said.

Matt walked to Natasha and kissed her deeply and passionately and placed his left hand behind her back while he squeezed Natasha's arse with his right. She moaned when he broke the kiss to lift he top over her head revealing her black bra. Natasha did the same with Matt's T shirt as well. Matt kissed her again but this time he walked her towards the bed and pushed her down so that her top half was on the bed but her legs were dangling off the edge. Matt walked in between Natasha's legs and kissed her as he undid her bra. When. Natasha's bra was off Matt threw it to the other side of the room. Matt kissed Natasha again but this time squeezed her large boobs. Matt broke the kiss and slowly kissed down her body chest giving special attention to each breast.

When Matt reached Natasha's waist he pulled Natasha's yoga pants down revealing Natasha's black panties. Natasha took the yoga pants down past her bare feet and then Matt threw them behind him. Matt went back up her legs kissing and sucking them. Natasha moaned in pleasure every time he gave her a new hickey. When Matt reached her panties he could tell she was wet. He slid them down her legs repeating the same process. When he reached Natasha's pussy Matt closed his mouth around her and started to eat her out.

When Natasha felt what Matt was doing she started to moan which then turned into screams of pleasure as she came. Her legs went limp as her heart was jackhammering. Natasha took Matt's head and lifted it to hers and kissed him. She could taste the remains of her juices on Matt's lips and she tasted good.

"Fuck me." Natasha said. Matt took off his trousers and boxers as Natasha turned over onto her stomach. Matt ran his hands over Natasha's big arse. Natasha climbed up the bed on her knees. Matt followed her onto the bed, moved her cheeks apart and rammed his cock in her arse. Natasha let out a loud scream of pleasure and the force made her hair flow forward onto her face. They eventually found their rhythm and Matt eventually came and flopped onto the bed next to Natasha. Natasha rolled on top of Matt and kissed him passionately. When they broke the kiss Natasha rested her head on Matt's chest as she brought the covers to her shoulders. Matt draped his arm over Natasha's shoulder as she snuggled into his chest and both fell asleep with smiles on their face.

The next morning Natasha woke up but was too tired to do anything. She just kept her eyes close and snuggled into Matt's chest. She could tell that he was awake but they just wanted to stay there in each others company. Natasha let out a purr of pleasure as she hugged Matt's chest.

"Aww that's cute." Tony said from the other side of Natasha's open bedroom door with all of the avengers on the other side. Natasha's bed was side on to the door so they had a good view of her.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"All of the Avengers were staring at you and Natasha sleeping." Tony said. "You two are the only ones who aren't up yet so hurry up, breakfast is cooking." Tony Walked off with the other Avengers. Matt could hear Steve chastising Tony for what he did to Natasha and Matt. That made Matt laugh. Matt got dressed in sweats while Natasha put on underwear and a long silk robe. Matt put on his glasses as Natasha took his hand and lead him to an elevator then into the communal floor.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds!" Tony yelled as the pair walked through the elevator doors hand in hand. Matt heard a few people's heart rates speed up for a second in surprise. He let out a small laugh. Natasha noticed it to.

"Well we have missed something." Clint said as Natasha lead Matt to the table for breakfast.

"One or two things." Natasha said.

"Well are you going to introduce everyone to your new friends." Tony said.

"Everyone this is Marci, Foggy and... Matt." Natasha said. Everyone put there hands up.

"Who is everyone?" Matt asked.

"How don't you know the Avengers?" Clint said. Natasha sent him a dirty look.

"I'm blind." Matt said.

"Oh, sorry man." Clint said.

"No problem." Matt replied. Everyone went around the room introducing themselves. Everyone was there.

"Nice night, Natasha?" Tony asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked

"Nat your practically glowing, and Tony opened the door to your room, we all saw you two." Clint said.

"Yes, we did have a nice night." Natasha said.

"So tell us about yourselves." Steve said to the lawyers. Matt gestured towards Foggy and Marci to start.

"I work for Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz and I met these two at Columbia."

"I have met Matt at law school and we started a firm together. I quit and went to work with Marci." Foggy said.

"What happened?" Steve asked. Foggy looked at Matt and gave him a look which made Natasha nudge him in the side, hard.

"I got blinded at a young age when chemicals got spilled in my eyes, I went to Columbia where I met Foggy, Marci and Elektra Nachios. We dated and broke up but when she came back. Elektra got me to be her lawyer at the same time we were representing Frank Castle. The firm broke up because I spent too much time on Elektra's case."

"That would have been a massive payday right?" Clint asked.

"Elektra died."

"Sorry man." Clint said.

"It's okay, it lead to better things." Matt said smiling at Natasha.

"Well before this gets awkward I just want to say thanks. For everything." Just as Steve finished talking three men in military uniforms walked into the communal floor.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked annoyed.

"We here to arrest..." The military man tried to speak but Matt interrupted him.

"No your not. I suggest you leave before you cause more trouble." Matt said as he stood up blocking them.

"Sir get out of our way." The man said.

"No." Matt said.

"Sir get out of our way before we do something to make you move."

"I will not let you unlawfully arrest my clients. Leave before you are thrown out."

"Sir we have the paperwork."

"Is it in braille?"

"No."

"Then you cannot arrest my client because I can not provide accurate legal counsel and therefore cant attest the accuracy and legality of the paperwork so again I suggest" before Matt could finish one of the men punched Matt in the stomach and ribs several times. They started to walk past him, Matt stuck out his leg tripping one and stood up only to knock the other one over. The last man turned and put a gun to Matt's head and cocked it.

"Stay back sir."

"Do it, the report would be hilarious, after a BLIND man took out two trained people you then shot him because he was a threat. You and your buddies would get laughed out of whatever failing division of whatever agency you worked for. Think about it they are throwing you to the wolves. Three guys armed with pistols to arrest SUPERHEROES. Doesn't that sound silly to you? Yeah, so if you want to face hell in the media and piss off the AVENGERS shoot me, come on. Do it." All the time Matt was speaking he heard the heartbeats of everyone in the room speed up. Especially Natasha's and the armed men towards the end. Matt knew he probably wouldn't get shot. The man put his gun away but took out a baton and hit Matt around the head. Matt stood up and went face to face with the man. "Nice try. Now Leave." Matt said. They did. When Matt heard the elevator go down he leant on the wall.

"Jesus Christ Matt." "Oh Matt are you OK" Foggy and Natasha said at the same time. They both ran up to him and walked him back to the breakfast table. Everyone was in shock. Natasha looked him over.

"Matt, your bleeding." Natasha said.

"I'm fine." Matt said. "I've had worse, a lot worse."

"We should still check you over." Clint said.

"Come on, lets get you to the medical bay." Natasha said. Matt, Natasha, Clint and Foggy all went to the medical bay.

"He's still got it." Marci said as they left.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Matt's always been brave, or stupid, since he was a kid and in law school."

"What did he do?" Scott asked.

"When he was younger he pushed an old man out of the way of a truck and that's how he lost his sight, then in law school he made a case against one of the richest families in new York. Then when a teacher accused Foggy of cheating and was going to throw him out Matt made a case that risked that could have got him thrown out as well. We used to call him the man without fear because he would go up against anyone." Marci said.

"Wow." Everyone said.

Meanwhile back at the medical bay Clint had just finished bandaging Matt's head.

"Take off your shirt, I know about you scars, you don't have to worry." Clint said.

"How?" Matt asked.

"When Tony opened the door I saw them."

"Good eyesight." Matt said

Matt took off his shirt, there was bruising and some stiches had reopened but nothing Matt was really worried about. Foggy let out an angry sigh and he could tell Clint wanted to ask questions but was too polite to ask.

"How much you want to be Marci is telling the man without fear story." Foggy said.

"Nothing because she is." Matt replied.

"The man without fear story?" Natasha asked.

"It's nothing." Matt said.

"No, tell us." Clint said eagerly.

"Matt it's not nothing you were a local hero." Foggy said. Since Matt wouldn't tell it Foggy did. Natasha and Clint left the room with a new respect for Matt.

Clint held Natasha behind to talk to her. Natasha sent Foggy and Matt up to the communal floor and perched herself on the side of the table.

"Soooo, you and Matt?" Clint asked.

"What about us?" Natasha asked.

"How serious?"

"I love him."

"That was quick and very not like you."

"First of all it was just sex but when he took me back to his apartment I felt comfortable and understood. In a way that no one has made me feel before."

"Just be careful Nat."

"I always am but this time, I'm enjoying being carefree."

"I don't want you to get hurt. This is all very quick"

"I know Clint but I trust Matt and I love him."

In the elevator ride up both Foggy and Matt were ignoring the obvious questions and silently agreed to Focus on thee case.

"I'll talk to Wanda. It's between you and Marci who takes James and Scott." Matt said.

"Why did you pick Wanda?" Foggy asked.

"He heart rate rose the highest when they walked in, then Barnes then Lang. She will probably trust me the most since I stood up to them."

"The heartbeat thing still freaks me out."

"I know, we should do this now, no telling when more will show."

"Agreed." Foggy said as the elevator doors opened to everyone clearing up.

"Matt are you okay?" Marci asked as she walked over to them. Matt explained the plan to her after he assured Marci that he was OK.

"Miss Maximoff, can I talk to you please." Wanda walked over to Matt. "This might be easier if we talk in private can you take me somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes of course mister Murdock." Matt took her arm as she took him to her room.

Wanda took Matt into her room and both sat on her bed. Matt tried to find the words. He could tell she was worried.

"Thank you for everything your doing for my teammates and I understand that you can't be my lawyer." Wanda said.

"I am going to be your lawyer and I'm not going to let them take you. I promise. You are obviously aware that your case is not the easiest of the Avengers but I can help you I just need you to talk on the radio about your experience."

"I'm sorry mister Murdock I can't do that."

"Call me Matt and don't worry I or someone else can be there with you and it will be pre recorded so if you are uncomfortable with the interview at any point then it will be deleted. I promise."

"I'm going to be honest Mathew but I don't really trust you."

"How can we change that?" Wanda stopped for a moment, thinking. "FRIDAY, mute audio and stop recording in this room."

"Yes Mr Murdock." FRIDAY said.

"Wanda, I'm going to tell you a secret that not many people other than you know, I'm Daredevil." Wanda tried not to laugh.

"Your blind." She replied.

"The chemicals that blinded me gave me a radar sense and-" Matt explained his back story while Wanda sat there amazed.

"Who else knows?"

"Foggy, Karen, a woman named Claire and Natasha. And now you. I'm trusting you Wanda please don't tell anyone."

"I wont Matt, don't worry." Wanda said. "But seriously, ninjas?"

"I wish I was joking." Matt said. Matt and Wanda sat there talking for hours and he convinced her to take the interview.

"It was nice talking to you Mathew. I can see what Natasha likes about you."

"Really, because I can't." Matt said with a laugh as he left.

The lawyers had equal success in convincing everyone to take the interview. The worked late and into night, Marci retreated into her bedroom while Matt and Foggy went up to the roof.

"Wow." Foggy said. "I think this might actually work."

"Yeah, we can do this. Things have been looking up." Matt said.

"How are things with you and Natasha?" Foggy asked.

"Good, really good so I better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Matt have some hope."

"After Claire, Karen and Elektra I stopped kidding myself into thinking that I will lead a happy life."

"Matt, you can be happy. Natasha is unlike anyone I know and I can tell she isn't Elektra. You might have found someone who can put up with you as much ad I can."

"Yeah." Matt said smiling.

"But you have have to tell me, how good is she?"

"You know Tasha could kill you right?"

"I still want to know, come on, you can tell me."

"She's the best I've ever had."

"Jesus, that good, I'm jealous."

"You should be." Foggy was about to speak but Matt held up his hand in protest. There were several screams coming from hells kitchen.

"I understand and will cover for you. Does Natasha know?"

"Yeah, and Wanda." Matt said as he walked down the stairs and into his and Natasha's room. He took out his Daredevil suit and snuck out using the rooftops and Made his way to hells Kitchen.

Foggy found Natasha in the gym. She mas running on a treadmill, listening to music. Nervously, Foggy walked up to her and walked into her field of view. Natasha took out her earbuds.

"Hey Foggy." Natasha said.

"Oh, hey. Just so you know Matt is out doing Daredevil stuff. Didn't mention what or anything. Just thought you should know." Foggy turned and went to walk away.

"You worry about him, don't you." Natasha said as she stepped off the treadmill.

"Yeah."

"He's one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Matt can take care of himself and now he's got help."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong Foggy. I can tell that it isn't just about Matt." Natasha said.

"Matt's been through a lot recently and I mean a lot so be careful with him."

"Foggy listen, I know about the women. Matt hasn't told me everything, you probably know more than me but I don't care. I love him and that isn't something I say lightly. I care about Matt Murdock with all my heart and I don't want to hurt him and I won't. I except him and love him."

"He loves you too and I mean he really loves you."

"Thanks Foggy. I promise everything will be fine."

Matt ran across rooftops and eventually found and abandoned apartment complex where the screams were coming from. He threw his billy club and knocked out a guard. Matt took a knee and focused, there were only three guards left. Matt jumped down through an open window. A guard was walking past, Matt wrapped his arm around the mans neck and slammed his other fist into the guard's face nocking him out

The third guard sprinted towards Daredevil with a knife. Matt blocked the swing with the knife, kicked the man's knee breaking it and took the knife from the guard's had and punched the guard in the face knocking him back. The guard took out a small device and press the button exploding the building.


	4. Chapter 4

The devil you know:

Matt worked hard to get as many people out of the burning building as possible. He ignored the stabbing pain in his side as best he could. Matt was lucky the blast didn't originate from the man who was standing by him, instead then man triggered an explosion at the bottom the building. Didn't stop it from hurting though.

Eventually the pain was too much for Matt and he started to fade. The police were on their way and the news was already filming him, Matt did the best he could so he gathered up his strength and disappeared to a rooftop nearby.

At the Avengers tower Natasha almost dropped her glass of water when the news came on and a video of a clearly injured Daredevil saving people from a burning building came on the news. Clint was the only one who caught the brief flash of emotion. When the location of the bombing came on then he realised why. It was in hells Kitchen.

"Isn't that where Matt lives Nat, maybe we should tell him or something." Tony said.

"He went back there to pick up some files. That's on the way to his office." Natasha said, hiding the fact that that she was shaking.

"Lets go then." Tony said.

"Just us Tony, Can't risk the others." Natasha said.

"Cap is gonna be pissed." Tony said as he put on his armour.

"Lets go" Natasha said and entered the elevator and took it to the garage then drove her car towards the building.

"Natasha just so you know I read Matt's file before you changed it, I know he's Daredevil so his secret is safe.

"Thank you Tony." Natasha said as she drove toward the building in silence. Fear filled Natasha's heart. No not someone else. She thought and for the first time Natasha prayed.

Tony found Matt dying in the arms of a woman he didn't recognise. She wore a hood over her face making the facial recognition software run for a little longer than usual. His suit did however pick up some of the audio.

"Matt, I don't think I can fix this, we have to get you to a hospital." The woman said.

"No hospital, They are hear" Matt said. Tony gave this information to Natasha who had just arrived.

"Who is hear?" The woman asked. Tony landed on the roof as Natasha climbed up the building.

"We are." The metallic voice of Iron Man caused the woman to jump. She looked at Iron Man and to Natasha who had ran towards the three then back to Matt who just smiled.

"We will deal with the problem now ma'am." Tony said. The woman gave a sigh and walked off.

"Bye Claire." Matt said

"Call me when you get patched up." Claire said and left.

Natasha and Tony worked quickly and without talking. Natasha used and advanced SHIELD medical kit to give Matt temporary help while Tony prepared the suit to take Matt back to Avengers tower. Before the faceplate closed on Matt's face Natasha kissed him and stepped back the suit took off.

Tony and Natasha took her car back to Avengers tower and never spoke. Tony was too afraid that Natasha would kill him if he spoke. Her knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel too hard and her jaw was clenched forming a harsh scowl on her lips. That is how it was until they reached Avengers tower minutes behind Matt in the Iron Man armour.

Tony looked at a live feed of the suit as if walked itself into a pristine white room and waited for more orders. The only thing in the room was a long metal pod in the centre of the room. Natasha glanced at the screed while waiting in the elevator.

"FRIDAY send in the robots and stop all recordings in the medical bay." Tony said, he got an approving glance from Natasha.

The medical bay room sealed as three robots with blank human features in scrubs took Matt out of the iron Man armour, stripped Matt of his daredevil costume and paced his limp body in the pod. The pod made strange noises signalling that everything was working, the robots gathered up Matt's costume into a black bag and put it in Natasha's room.

Natasha sprinted to the medical bay and looked through the window. Tony walked up to her and for the first time he saw fear in the Black Widow's face.

"He will be alright Natasha, he will need about a week before he's awake but he will be alright, I promise." Tony said.

"Than you." Natasha replied in barely a whisper.

After a few minutes Natasha remembered Foggy, he deserved to know. She walked off to find him, it didn't take long. He and Marci were working through a large pile of folders of legal work.

"Hello." They both said, not looking up from their work. Natasha didn't reply, she was trying to find the words to tell them that Matt was in basically a hospital.

"So where is Matt, he should be working with us?" Marci asked, she still didn't look up. Foggy did and saw Natasha's face. He eyes were red, Natasha didn't even realise she was crying.

"What happened?" Foggy said, his voice was filled with concern and worry.

"There was an explosion in hells Kitchen, Matt was caught in the blast, he's here in Tony's medical bay." Natasha said. Marci looked up.

"How bad?" Foggy asked.

"Very." Was all Natasha could say. The three sat in silence, not knowing what to do. "Tony says he will be okay in a week." Natasha retreated to her room and locked the door. Then she finally let herself cry. Not again was all she could think to herself.

When Matt woke up everything was quiet. There was the soft beats of Natasha and Foggy' hearts, the machines hummed quietly and he was safe. Matt let out a small groan as he sat up. That was enough to stir Natasha. Her eyes opened slightly but when she saw Matt the quiet was disturbed, hear heart made a sound like an explosion every beat and got louder as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The sound of Natasha's chair falling over woke foggy. He looked towards Matt and Natasha and gave a smile as the two broke apart.

"Hey Matt." Foggy said.

"Hi" Matt said.

"I'll give you two a moment." Natasha said.

"I thought I would be the one to say that." Foggy said.

"We can have our time together tonight." Natasha said as she left.

"Wow" Foggy said. Matt just smiled

"Thanks for being here buddy" Matt said.

"No problem, everyone came in and visited, even that Jessica Jones woman." Foggy said.

"Foggy, how did I get here?" Matt asked.

"Tony stark got you."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah"

"Crap, does anyone else."

"Just the people you told, I called Clare for you by the way, she seemed relieved."

"I'm glad, so how's the case?" Matt asked, Foggy yawned.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, it has been a long week?" Foggy asked as he stood up.

"Sure thing, you get some rest." Matt said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he was wearing silk trousers and a plane white T-shirt. He stood up carefully, testing his legs. To Matt's surprise they worked fine and he could walk and move properly.

"Natasha is going to be pleased." Foggy said, Matt smiled and walked to his room, it was late and everyone was asleep except, him, Foggy and Natasha.

Matt walked into his and Natasha's room to find her lying seductively on the bed. Natasha sat up and brought Matt into a kiss as he approached.

"What do we do tonight?" Matt asked.

"Anything you want." Natasha replied.


End file.
